


Casual Kisses

by abcsupercorp



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Ava and Bea have casual kisses
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899127
Kudos: 57





	Casual Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> x

She stood there, quiet for a second, remembering all the memories she'd built there when she was a nun. She was only 17, when she took her vows. A lot younger than what people would have expected. 

"Are you ready to go?" Asked a shorter woman. The taller, brown haired woman smiled.

"Yeah, but first, give me a kiss." The taller woman said.

Smiling, the shorter woman wraps her arms around the older woman and kisses her, "God, how did I get so lucky?" 

The older woman hummed, pursing her lips as she smiled, "Perhaps because you kissed me 5 years ago, and I happened to like it?" 

The shorter woman grabbed her hand, "And here we are, 5 years later," she said as she kissed the back of her palm. "Come on babe, our flight leaves in 4 hours."

"I'll be there soon." The older woman tells her girlfriend, "I just want to see someone before I leave."

Before the shorter woman could argue, she was cut off with a kiss. A soft, warm kiss. She melted. "Okay, but be quick, I miss you already." 

The older woman entered the church and found the woman who played as her mother figure for many, many years. "I've come to say goodbye." she said.

The elderly woman turned her head and didn't smile but didn't scowl or frown, either. "I see, have you got everything packed?"

The older woman nodded, "Yes ma'am. I've come to thank you. I couldn't have survived these past few years without you as my guide."

The elderly woman smiled, "That means a lot to me. Thank you, Beatrice."

Beatrice walks over and catches mother superion by surprise with a hug.."Thank you, really."

Mother Superion hugged her back."Anytime, my child. May God be with you."

Beatrice releases her from the hug and heads out the door, she turns back around, " _ In this life or the next." _

Mother Superion nods, " _ In this life or the next"  _

Beatrice heads out to re meet with her girlfriend, "Ready to go, babe?"

"Always." The younger woman smiled, "I love you, Beatrice, I love you and our casual kisses."

Beatrice smiled as she grabbed the younger woman's hand, "I love you too, Ava." 

**Author's Note:**

> x


End file.
